Friendship's Love
by JJ Cool
Summary: Based on the true story about my relationship's with the guys.


Friendship's Love

Intro:

Friday afternoon was the lucky day to all of us because its time to party. Susie and I were going to visit a friend of mine to the patio. Every single child in our place is always out of night because its time for ball games. When we entered the gateway I shouldered a guy:

"Oh I'm sorry" I didn't see you there."

"That's Ok I didn't hurt myself."

In my thought his eyes was stunning, his dimple is so attractive I could sweetly kiss him in my cute lips. His lips were astonishing with a good-looking smile.

"By the way I'm Eugene. I live across the street and I'm new here from this place."

"I am Jenny I live 2 blocks away from here."

"Wow I am shocked. Where you from?"

"Well, I'm from United States I came here for a visit to my cousin Vincent."

"Oh, so Vincent is here?"

"Yeah" Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah his my classmates since I was kindergarten, were best buddies since now. By the way this is my friend Susie."

"Hi there! How you doin'?"

"Pleasant to meet you Eugene, I'm very well."

His so cute, Susie and I are staring to look at his ass because it's enormous

Susie whispered," Can I have him stead of Alfred?"

Alfred is one of the most popular people in our class, he was excellent in every sports. Susie likes Alfred but Alfred likes me better than Susie because Susie always flirts a lot to the guys even though she has a boyfriend.

"Jenny lets find seats before we can buy our snacks."

"Ok let's go find seats."

"Theirs Vincent Susie lets go! I want to talk to him it's extremely important."

"Nah, I'll stay here because you know I'm sitting with a hot guy."

"Fine, I'll go by myself then stay their so we can have a sit."

I went to Vincent and talk with him in private. While I'm talking to Vincent, I noticed that Eugene is starring at me. He didn't blink his eyes just to see me. I told to myself, I think Eugene is in love with me. When he stares at me I feel like I was melting.

"Jenny you met my cousin, Eugene, right?" Asked Vincent.

"Yeah, I met him at the door awhile ago when I entered; I thought he's just a person who needs a mama." (Nah I'm just kidding)

"Do you know where Susie is because she has my purse and my wallet and stuff?"

"I saw her with a guy they went somewhere." A person shouted.

"Damn her!" I exclaimed, "How can I come home if I don't have my key for my house, I can't go without her especially I can't walk by myself in the dark."

"Well, I can walk you home". Explained Eugene.

"Yeah Jenny, Eugene can take you. He's a good person and he can't bite the girl that he likes," Groaned Vincent

"Sure if you said so…"I exhaled.

Eugene kept looking at me without a reason, what I did was, I went to Vincent and talk to him, and ask him why Eugene is always staring at me. Vincent explained that every girl that Eugene gazes at, he instantly fell in love so that means that Eugene is always stares at you because he likes you so much.

Vincent could you tell your cousin, Eugene to stop staring at me because I'm melting?

"Ok, don't fret, I know you resembling it as well."

"Excuse me, Vincent I'm not a slut girl like Susie and don't compare me to her, she's a slut I'm not."

"I'm sorry, Jenny I didn't mean to say that." inhaled Vincent

"That's ok just don't you do it again next time".

"Well its 12 at midnight I have to go now. Vincent just tells slut if she comes back here. Jenny went home."

"Ok I will do that just for you my best bud". Excitedly replied Vincent

Eugene and I start walking on the boulevard. We're so quiet…After 5minutes

"So why did u come here, Vincent?"

"Well, I need some rest and I visited all my cousins' places except here so yeah…"

"Wow, that's cool so have you been eaten a barbeque before?" I asked silently.

"Nope, but Vincent told me it's scrumptious." Respond Eugene.

"Of course, whenever we were away constantly munch these. Want to try it, its superior." I added.

"Sure just for you," exclaimed Eugene.

"Excellent what's the tang akin to? And why you kept staring at me awhile ago? Please be frank." I questioned and begged.

"It tastes delectable; I'm staring at you because you seem gorgeous and especially now I'm still staring at you. See your coy now. Admit it that you're beautiful?"

"Well all my family and friends are telling me that…and all suitors are kept saying that…Ok I'll admit I'm beautiful. Are you happy now?" I replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that to you". He responded.

"I forgive you. Can I ask you a question? Do you like me?" I asked.

"Honestly I like you and I want to kiss you". Happily respond.

"Ok I get it. You like me and you want to kiss me. I don't think so; I'm not a slut who gave away kisses from a guy who I barely know. I accept your honesty but not your forwardness. I angrily replied.

"I'm so sorry I'm not going to do it again". Scoffed Eugene.

"Ok I'll give you a chance and I will give your wish but not on the lips just kiss me on my cheek."

"Sure that's fine" He happily replied.

We started walking coming to my house holding hands together, were so happy about it. While were walking Eugene told me about his studies in United States and one thing that stuck on my head is that when he's on the beach he was naked and his friends took all his clothes and put it on the van, he was looking about his clothes but he cant find it. He run to the van looking for something to wear and his friends took a picture of him naked. That was funny.

"Well we're here thank you for your hospitality, Eugene."

"Oh don't mentions it, take care and good night and can I have one last kiss on the cheek." He asked.

"Thank you, same to you and take care walking by yourself, Ok just one kiss on the cheek then I'll go."

In my thought, finally the night is over and new beginning is coming thank god. That morning Vincent called me and he told me that Eugene cheated on me, he slept at Susie's and she's my best friend why did they do this to me, why Vincent? That day I dumped Eugene even though he was apologizing to me and Susie and I broke our friendship.

That's the friendship's Love that I get to the guy in one night and Best friend forever broke up just in one guy. Susie is such a slut so I never trusted her again.


End file.
